Stress, depression and other mental health disorders are prevalent, disabling conditions that have substantial effects on the health and productivity of the work force. The goal of this project is to develop and test a web-based, interactive, multi-media stress and mood management program for the workplace. By presenting topics of depression, anxiety and substance abuse within a program of stress management - a relatively non-stigmatized topic -- working adults can acquire the necessary awareness, skills and motivation to prevent, or seek treatment for, these costly disorders. Moreover, they will be able to acquire skills for coping with stress on and off the job. In Phase I, a prototype program was developed and tested in focus groups of working adults, and interviews were conducted with managers to assess the feasibility and commercial viability of the program. The prototype was successfully developed and pilot-tested, arid received high ratings for feasibility. In Phase II, the web-based stress and mood management program will fully developed and field-tested in a randomized design at a worksite in the southeastern U.S. based on the results of the field test, the program will be revised and prepared for marketing to businesses and the behavioral health care industry.